A promise with a ring
by LadyofPixieCastle
Summary: What can a Christmas present do to cheer up her first New Domino christmas?


**Fire:Bonjour! Konichiwa!Hi!I'm so happy to write this for you….Ok,so I'm actually amateur 5ds fanatic Flameflinger Girl. I'm bored &since I love you all,I want to try out more stuff, hence another account.**

**So this is my first story as Flamemaster's Girl .& I still will use Kalie,my OC, on this account**

Lance sat fiddling with his pen as the teacher droned on about the topic of World Peace, government, had more important matters on his was almost christmas and he hadn't gotten any gifts for his ,they wouldn't mind if nothing came,but for the blond Wing New Signer,it just felt wrong.

BBBRRRINNNG The bell rang,jolting him from his with the other students-all who had been also zoning out- he got up with his stuff and left class for home.

Justin met him at the end of the hall like usual. "Well,you-Hey,you ok,man?"Justin,always the empath,felt his feelings of annoyance and confusion. "No.." Lance admitted sadly,"I haven't been able to go Christmas shopping yet.I don't want to be seen with my parents since they're the only way I can get to the 'Runner's busted"

Justin nodded,"Oh,um..How about we go right now?The girls are going over to Maya's and I need to get some gifts too." Lance smiled, "Thanks Claw.I owe you"

" 't mention it,dude.I forget every year myself"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"WOAH,Kals...Thats what you got Justin?"

Kalie nodded,proudly displaying the figurine she'd gotten for her brother. "He hasn't gotten it,I know that" she said, "I still need help with Lance's present though"

"We still have a few days"Maya said, "You can do it"

the ginger turned towards Cassie, "Now for you my little friend...What of YOUR gift to your boyfriend?"

Cassie looked at her two other friends,who were now interested in this. "Maya,you promised.." She moaned. Maya smiled and announced, "We are going shopping,my friends!"

_Christmas day arrives and everyone,child and parent, had gotten their gifts._  
_For everyone but Kalie_  
_So they thought_

"Thank you sis!"Justin smiled broadly as he hugged his twin who'd given him the figurine he'd been given for their first christmas together. Kalie smiled too,happy to make him happy. She'd gotten nothing from anybody,having blown all she had on presents for her friends and family.

They were at the Atlas house,where Jack had(reluctantly) agreed to let everyone meet for presents.(**Funny story:Jack is VERY found of Kalie,who can make him calm down when the Signers&co. couldn't convince Jack into helping,they sent in Kalie**)

As everyone kept handing out gifts,Kalie got up and left the noticed this and got up as well. "Hey-She ok?"Justin saw her leave.

"Don't know" Lance remembered something, "Dude,toss me the small box on the table right there"

Justin found it and obeyed. "What is this?"

"Your sister's christmas present"He smiled

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[======]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kalie breathed in the cold air from the open window as she sat in the Atlas House's indoor patio, watching the snow fall in the yard. A tear fell from her cheek as she heard the laughter from the living room. "Why did I even bother?" She asked to herself,unaware of the blond in the doorway, "Sure this was the first mass christmas shopping I did..."

"Woah,really?"Kalie jumped and turned on the bench to face Lance.

She calmed down and nodded"Yeah...for 14 christmases it was just Mom and ,with Dad,Justin,the girls,You..."She bit her lip and tried to keep her sob in, "Its so hard not getting anything in return...feeling like you were excluded from the whole group.."

Lance walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, "You're not excluded,my Pixie." He let go and sat down next to her. "Here"He gave her the small box. Kalie took it, "What is-"

"Open it"He did and found a small black box,the type used for jewelry, "Lance,what-"

"Open it."He repeated

She did and found a slim gold ring inlaid with onyx and rubies. "Lance,this is-" a small hand covered her mouth in surprised and she looked at her gripped her other hand and whispered with a smile,

"Merry Christmas Kalie Fudo."

**Awww,perfect ending,huh? No presents,then a promise ring...anyway,I'm posting today from San Diego,spending a week with my dad:)**

**anyway,Merry Christmas and a happy New year**


End file.
